Sometimes, unforeseen events, such as hospitalization, disability, involuntary unemployment, bankruptcy, accidental death, and the like, can cause a borrower to be unable to make one or more debt service payments and, in the case of a mortgage, force the borrower to lose his or her property. A proceeding in which a secured party has executed on collateral due to nonpayment is, of course, usually undesirable for the borrower because the borrower loses possession of his or her home, and the borrower's credit rating can be severely impacted. Many of the unforeseen events that can cause a borrower to miss debt service payments are only temporary. Unfortunately, however, this proceeding in which a secured party has executed on collateral due to nonpayment can often result before the borrower has a chance to recover from these temporary unforeseen events.